This invention relates to an insole for various shoes such as business shoes, sport shoes, ski boots, work shoes and the likes and more particularly an improvement on a disposal type shoe insole to be used for absorbing humidity in a shoe and to be disposed of only in a day.
Various kinds of shoe insoles have been used for keeping warm, deodorization or hygroscopicity as well as for fitting the shoes. Conventional shoe insoles used for absorbing humidity in order to prevent water-eczema from occuring comprise water absorbing material to directly absorb humidity occuring in the shoes due to user's perspiration.
In general, it is hard that the water absorbing material directly absorbs humidity and therefore has lower effectiveness of hygroscopicity. Furthermore, as the water absorbing material absorbs humidity, it swells so that it gets out of shape.
This disadvantagesouly causes the user to feel uncomfortable and also the shoes to be adversely affected.
In addition thereto, since the water absorbing material protrudes through a skin of the insole as it absorbs water, the protruded portion of the water absorbing material tends to contact the sole of user's foot, which causes the user to feel uncomfortable.